Angel's Fire
by PandaPotato-CTE
Summary: She was always the best friend, always the one to be there when he had a broken heart, a broken moment. Not once had he looked at her with loving eyes, the way she looks at him all the time. What happens when Clary gets sick of all the accidental flirting and is forced to leave? What happens when she comes back and Jace pretends that she's nothing to him and starts to hurt her?
1. Day and Cherry

**Hey guys! So welcome to the first chapter of **_**breaking glass.**_** Yes it needed to be typed like that. **

**What? It gives it dramatic effect! Anyways this is my first actually Clace story so I hope you enjoy. And before anyone says anything, I know this is similar to my Clace one shot (Not broken just bent) and my Percabeth story, Bracelets.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS *WIPES TEAR***

_**~o0o~**_

_Clary: 6 years old Jace: also 6 years old_

_~o0o~_

_Flaming fart head._

That was what Clary Fray was called every day in first grade. All the kids teased her because of her unnaturally flaming red hair. Then there was the occasional Grassy eyes comment.

Clary never fought back, she took all the bullying, all the screaming, all of it. She thought that is she kept quiet no one would bother her. She couldn't have been more wrong.

She wouldn't do anything to provoke them; all she did was walk to class, clutching her drawing books tightly, and sit down to draw. During recess she took her crayon set and some paper to just sit and draw. They would come up to her, criticize her drawing and then push her into the sandbox. Of course the teachers didn't pay attention.

When she finishes cleaning sand out of her hair and dress, she walks home. Well that's what everyone else calls the place they live in. Clary never thought of her house as home, it was a prison full of no love, just beer.

Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, never cared about her. He was forced to take her in because her mother had recently passed away; she had inherited a lot of money from her mother's paintings.

Every day when she came home from school, he would lift his head up off the desk and tell her to go to her room until she was called for dinner. She learned very quickly not to reply to him, just a nod of the head and she would hurry upstairs to her room.

She would never get called for dinner, Valentine would eat by himself and go to bed, and it was when he fell asleep that Clary ate.

All of her days were like this. Nothing remotely interesting happened.

_**~o0o~**_

Then October 17th happened. It was that day that she got a new student in her class. His name was Jace Wayland.

When the blonde angel stepped into the classroom, all of the girls' eyes were on him. Clary's were too, you just couldn't not stare. He had curly blonde curls surrounding his head, perfectly arranged at his face, and his golden eyes hypnotized everyone that looked at him.

He took one look around, almost like he was surveying the room, and then his eyes locked with Clary's. Clary was shocked. Pretty much no one looked at her, her table was in the dark corner of the room. No one wanted to share a table with her.

He looked at Clary with intensity in his eyes then, he smiled.

"Everyone this is Jace Wayland, a new student to our classroom. Say hi everyone."

A chorus of hi's went across the room. Jace said a quick hi and continued to stare at Clary.

"Alright, I guess its introduction time! Hi my name is Miss. Fairchild but you can call me Miss. Fair." She held out her hand for Jace to shake it, he politely shook.

"Now where do you want to sit? We have a space next to Eric and one next to Raphe-"

"I want to sit over there, next to the green eye girl." Jace interrupted pointing to Clary in the far corner.

Miss. Fairchild looked uneasy; she had never really like Clary because of her mother.

"Are you sure sweetie?"

Jace turned to the teacher with determination bright in his eyes, "I'm sure."

Miss. Fairchild sighed, "Alright, just tell me if you want to move."

The blonde gave her a toothy grin, showing his chipped tooth, "Thank you nice lady!" with that he ran over to his table he now shared with the red head.

As he got settled in the class stared at him waiting to see his reaction to Clary. It was very clear that the class didn't like Clary and that they didn't want Jace to like her.

When recess came along, Clary was getting ready to take in her art supplies when Jace walked up to her.

Clary's head snapped up to meet golden ones. He was staring at her so intently that the whole class had stopped what they were doing to see what Jace was going to do.

The red head braced herself for a push and then something shocking happened, Jace held out his hand and said, "Hi I'm Jace, what's your name?"

To say that Clary was only surprised was an understatement. She was beyond shocked.

"M-my n-name is C-Clarissa…" she said so quietly that Jace almost hadn't caught it.

No one ever called her Clary, her nickname, except for her brother Jonathon. Of course he was dead. After the funeral she made a vow that she wouldn't let anyone call her Clary.

He gave her a frown and said, "Clarissa is too long, can I call you… Clary! Yeah can I call you Clary?"

He gave her a huge grin at the end topped with puppy dog eyes.

Clary couldn't give in, she couldn't betray Jonathon. The puppy dog eyes were very tempting though. She was about to say no but then her worst bully stepped in and said, "That's enough! Why are you talking to her Jacey?! You don't talk to Flame head unless you push her down like this!"

With that the one and hopefully only Kaelie Court pushed Clary against the wall she was near and was about to slap her, and then something beyond logic happened. Jace caught her hand and pushed her away from Clary, and then he went to stand in front of Clary.

"No one touch Clary," he shouted at the people approaching to push Jace, "Or you'll have to go through me!"

The bell rang. All the students ran back in before Jace could do anything. Once everyone was inside Jace turned around to help Clary, he held out his hand.

Clary just stared at the hand with curiosity, _why is he helping me?_

He chuckled, "I don't have cooties if that's what you're thinking, I wanna help you."

Clary smiled lightly and took his hand. It was when she stood up she realized how much Jace towered over her, it's true she had always been the shortest in her class but she felt like he was a titan against her.

The blonde said it before she could, "Wow I'm so tall against you! I know what I'm gonna call you! Clary Cherry! You know because cherries are small! Can I call you that?"

Clary laughed, he's so silly, "Yes you can. Thank you, for uh helping me."

"It's no problem, I have to help a pretty girl when she's in trouble." He grinned at her as he said it.

Clary's cheeks burned a bright red almost like- "Hey you look like a cherry when you blush! I was right to call you Clary cherry!"

Clary looked down embarrassed, "Cherry can I ask you something?"

Clary snapped her head up again and nodded, "Will you be my best friend?"

Jace looked almost worried that she would say no but Clary started grinning widely and replied with, "Yes I would love to be your best friend!"

Jace grinned at her in return and said, "Great! Let's go inside!"

Clary only nodded and ran with her now blonde best friend.

_**~o0o~**_

At the end of the day Clary was beyond happy, she was ecstatic. She walked out of the school, her backpack on tightly, her books in her hand, with a gigantic smile on her face, and she skipped to the crossers lane. Clary was about to cross but then she heard a certain Golden boy call her, "Cherry! Wait up!"

Clary turned to see the Jace running, hair tossed around, jacket barely on. She smiled.

When Jace had caught up to her he asked her, "Where do you live? I want to walk you home."

Clary was in shock as she gave out her address to the boy she barely knew, he smiled when she finished and said, "You live right next door to me! That's so cool my best friend lives next door to me!"

Clary's grin widened as he said best friend, never once in her life had she been called 'best friend' it warmed her from the first strand of hair on her head to her toes in her while worn out flats.

Jace turned his head to see the light change from red to green, he smiled and took Clary's hand, "Come on, we'll walk together."

Clary just nodded in response as they started walking to their apartments.

The walk was quiet, it held a silence that said everything that the two kids wanted to say, they were happy.

They had just exited the elevator to their floor when Jace had stopped her, "Cherry keep your balcony door unlocked tonight, alright?"

Cary just looked at him in curiosity, "Why?"

Jace looked up at her with a small grin on his face, "You may or may not be getting a visitor from your best friend."

Clary smiled, "Okay I will. Thank you for waling me home Sparky."

Jace looked at her, "Sparky? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's hard coming up with nicknames for a blonde!" the red head argued.

Jace laughed lightly and said, "Jace is already a nick name Cherry."

"A nick name for what?" Clary asked

"Jonathon. My name is Jonathon Christopher Wayland." Jace gave her a look saying that he never liked his whole name, it was too long.

Clary couldn't hear him after he said Jonathon. Immediately her mind was filled with thoughts of her dead 15 year old brother. Sure it was a huge age gap but they were closer than anyone. They were each other's best friends.

Clary tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't hold in the one lone tear that escaped from her eye. Jace stepped closer and quickly wiped it away, he spoke quietly as he saw her red eyes, "Hey what's wrong?"

Clary looked up through teary eyes, making her vision slightly blurry, "M-My b-brother's n-name was J-Jonathon."

Right after she had said his name she burst in to tears in the middle of the hallway and collapsed into Jace's arms.

One of his arms went around her waist, the other into her hair, caressing it, attempting to make her feel at ease.

It worked. She had never been held this way by anyone since the funeral of her mother and brother. It felt… nice to be held closely like this.

Clary's sobs had become light hiccups as she pulled out of his arms. She wiped furiously at her eyes, embarrassed she had let anyone see her cry. After she had gotten herself together, she said to Jace, "Thanks. N-No ~hiccup~ one has held me like ~hiccup~ that in a l-long time."

Jace smiled slowly, "It's no problem I'll always be here for you cherry."

Clary smiled lightly before walking towards the door, "I'll see you later Jace."

Clary turned her head to the blonde, just in time to see him slightly smile, "Yup. Bye Clare bear!"

With that he ran into his apartment without a care in the world, except for Clary of course.

She laughed before she stepped into her home, eagerly waiting for the night.

_**~o0o~**_

Once Clary stepped through the door, she knew that it wasn't going to be a happy wait for Jace to come. She could smell it in the air.

Alcohol.

Not just any alcohol, daddy's favorite alcohol. Clary knew to be scared when daddy had alcohol.

Alcohol to daddy is like candy to kids. Every time he had alcohol he would hurt the tiny red head. He would slap her, sometimes kick her. All she did was endure it and cry in her room when he left for something.

She made a bee line straight to her room, not bothering her father. She knew better than to bother him while he had the bottle in his possession.

She was just a step away from her room until she heard her father, "Claaaaaary, where are you, you little bitch?"

She stood still at her door, not making a sound.

There was never a way out when he noticed her. She could never run into her room, she just had to stand still, one move and she's slapped.

Carefully Valentine walked up the stairs, not making a sound so the little 5 year old wouldn't hear him. He couldn't control the creeks that were heard from underneath his heels.

Clary tensed slowly dropping her hand to the door knob. Another creek, "Claaaaary? Come over when daddy's calling you!"

Clary stilled immediately when she saw a long tall shadow of her father. One more step and he would be close to her.

Very close. One reach of the hand and he would be able to grab her throat. Valentine turned his head towards his target, slowly grinning, and said "I've found you Clarissa! It's stupid to play the game of tag when one person is standing in the middle of a hallway."

He laughed like he had said something funny. Nothing was funny. Not to Clary.

He stepped closer to the red head. She trembled. Valentine reached his hand towards Clary's throat. His large hands circled her throat tightly lifting her off the ground.

Clary didn't struggle. She stayed completely still in the man's grip her eyes slowly growing wide.

Valentine pouted, "Aww you aren't any fun today Clary. You aren't struggling. Guess I have to do something about that."

He set her down, not so gently, and quickly slapped her cheek turning it bright red.

Clary collapsed and held her hand to her cheek. Valentine laughed, "What you can feel that you little bitch? Does it hurt? Hell yeah It does."

Valentine continued laughing as he turned to go down stairs. He stopped near the last step and said, "Oh and Clarissa I will be gone for 4 days, try to not break anything."

With that he stumbled down the last step and went out the door.

Everything was quiet. Clary should've enjoyed it but instead she created noise. She broke something.

The red head had a fiery aura around her as she destroyed everything around her. The lamps all smashed. The pillows ripped. She was going all out. She was sick of all the torture. She was sick of all the abuse.

She could care less about her father. She knew if she destroyed everything that it would give her consequences. But she didn't care. She was mad.

And she was showing it.

_**~o0o~**_

_At 9:00 that night_

_Knock knock!_

"Just another second mom." Clary turned to the other side mumbling random words. Her cheek still hurt so she had to be careful where she laid her head.

To say it hurt would be an understatement. It burned her face so much it felt like fire was trying to scorch off her very existence.

_Knock knock!_

Clary groaned as she struggled to get out of the bed, trying to pin where the sound was coming from.

_Knock knock!_

She turned. It was at her balcony_. Who's at my balcony at 9:00? _

She looked at the balcony, only seeing a silhouette of a small boy with curly hair.

Clary squinted_, Jace?_

She walked towards the doors to the angelic boy only a couple feet away from her.

It all clicked. Jace was meeting her tonight at her balcony for reasons unsure to Clary.

The red head looked through the foggy glass doors, surprisingly seeing the flicker of light gold highlights from Jace's hair.

With a small smile, Clary unlocked her balcony doors to see the angel sent to her.

Jace was casually up against the wall with a smile on his face, he turned when he heard the doors unlock, "Hey Cherry! I've been knocking since-"

He stopped talking as he saw the bruise on her cheek. He frowned looking worried and angry.

"Clary, who did this? It's not good to hit people. It's bad." Jace carefully brushed his fingers on Clary's cheek; she winced immediately as a burning sensation went through her body.

Clary looked at him with her big green eyes, pleading, and said "Promise you won't tell anyone. Okay?"

Jace's eyes widened as he saw the red head's eyes. The green emeralds were filled with worry and hurt. Pleading him not to say anything she was about to say.

Jace nodded still not processing that someone had hurt his Cherry.

Clary just turned and walked into her room, making sure Jace would follow.

She sat on her bed, waiting for the blonde to sit next to her.

Jace sat on the bed, waiting for an explanation. _Who would do this to an angel?_

Clary took a deep sigh. She opened her mouth to begin but then hesitated_. If I tell him, will he call me weak? Lame? _

Instead of telling Jace she looked up at him with wide teary eyes.

Jace's own eyes widened.

Clary struggled to get words out. She kept thinking he would just judge her and then leave her and call her Flaming Fart head.

"D-Dad… he… got m-….mad…" Clary barely had uttered out her words before she just collapsed against Jace.

And she cried. She cried out all of her emotions. She cried out all of the times she wished she could lean against Jonathon's shoulders and tell him all about their dad. Tell him that she needed him. She needed him to protect her. Lastly she cried about how she couldn't cry to anyone. She cried because no one was there.

Except for Jace. He saved her. When he talked to her today she felt like she had finally made a friend. Someone she could cry to.

And here he was. Letting her cry into him just holding her like her mother or Jonathon would hold her.

She felt at home. She felt loved.

It took a while for Clary to get herself together. She pulled away from Jace when her eyes had dried. She was surprised to see Jace's eyes slightly wet.

She smiled a little smile, "Don't cry for me. It's not worth your tears."

Jace looked down and shook his head, "I just can't believe someone would hurt you…"

He brought his head up, his eyes filled with pain. Pain for her.

He brought his fingers to her bruise, lightly caressing it, careful not to hurt her.

Clary smiled, "I won't break like a crayon Day."

Jace looked confused, "Day?"

"You are now Day. Because you look like a happy sunny day!" Clary said enthusiastically.

Jace grinned, "I like it. But call me Jace when we are out somewhere."

Clary looked confused; she thought it was a clever name, "Why?"

"Because that's your nickname for me and for no one else. Only you can call me Day."

Clary smiled largely, "Day can you promise me something?"

"Of course Cherry."

"Promise we'll always be best friends?"

Jace smiled, "Pinky promise."


	2. Ferris Wheel

**Hey you guys I'm back! I can't really say if I'm late or not to post this because it's most likely prewritten. But whatever sorry if it came late!**

**Before I say anything else, I changed the title to Angel's Fire. I kept editing the introduction in the first chapter but it wouldn't freaking save so I'm telling you now so no one will correct me later ,**

**I just want to thank you guys with all the feedback I got on the first prologue chapter! I never thought I would get reviews and follows and favorites so quickly! I'm so happy I don't even know how to thank you! **

**Oh and a btw about the story, I'm posting 4 prologues before the actual chapters so that way I don't have to explain to you guys later too many things.**

**Right now you are going to be reading the 2****nd**** prologue. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS *…ILY JACE***

_**~o0o~**_

_Clary and Jace both 10_

_Clary POV _

"Oh come on Cherry I wanna go! We can go together I promise I'll hold your hand!" Jace begged the shorter girl.

"No! I'll fall off! And I'm scared of heights!" Clary argued with the taller boy, pouting her lip out like the 4th grader she was.

They were both in a carnival near their apartments near the gigantic Ferris wheel. The carnival came every year just for the kids in the area. All of it was sponsored by parents so all kids could come alone safely and leave safely. **(AN: I don't know if these things are even real but just go along with it :3 )**

Jace rolled his butterscotch eyes at the Red head. "I promise I won't ever let you go. Now come on the line is still short! Plus it's only a thirty-minute ride! You don't even have to look down just look at me the whole time! Please?"

Jace pouted. Clary could never control herself when he pouted. Clary attempted to stare him down.

Key word, _attempted._

Clary looked away hiding her rising blush, "Fine I'll go but you have to tell Luke that I'm coming home with no money today."

She smirked as Jace paled a bit. About 4 years ago Clary's father Valentine got arrested for Child abuse. Since her father had practically "moved out" her mother's long time best friend, Luke Garroway, took in Clary. Since she didn't want to be away from Jace she begged for them to move into her same apartment next to Jace's.

Luke was a huge money saver. He owned a bargain priced bookstore that made enough money for them to live off of. It was a nice little petite store at the end of the street about 2 blocks away from their apartment.

He had only allowed Clary to go if she brought home at least $2.10.

He was very specific when he asked for money in return.

Jace looked a bit scared but hid it quickly with a grin of happiness and grabbed Clary's hand, "Deal now lets go!"

Before the red head could reply Jace pulled them off to the ride and got on. Patiently sitting as the operators quickly filled up the rest of the carts.

The wheel moved. Clary's hand tightened inside of Jace's.

Jace turned around to look down at Clary. She looked as if she could throw up any second.

All she was thinking was_, if I look down I'll barf on someone._

Jace's expression softened. He tightened his hand around hers, "Cherry look at me. It'll be fine I'm here with you."

Clary looked up into Jace's eyes with her luminous green ones, a slight blush was creeping onto her cheeks, "Thanks Day. You say that a lot. Do you really mean it?"

Jace gave her a look, "What, 'It'll be fine I'm here with you'? Of course I mean it, you're my best friend Cherry."

And then he did something he'd never done before.

He swept in and kissed her on her forehead lightly. As his warm lip touched her forehead, Clary's face immediately flushed.

She barely allowed people to touch her let alone kiss her.

Jace pulled away with a slight pink tint to his cheeks, "Does that prove to you that I mean it?"

Clary just looked away nodding, "Why…d-did you k-kiss me?"

Jace lightly chuckled, "It's only on the forehead, nothing special. Just a friendly gesture."

_Just a friendly gesture._

The words stung her.

"Day can I ask you something?" Clary asked her head still down.

"Of course Cherry, shoot."

Clary had to know. It was better to be shot down now then later, "Am I like a sister to you?"

Clary's head lifted only to meet Jace's confused eyes, "Clary is that even a question? Of course, you're the best little sister anyone could ask for!"

Jace's arms went around Clary happily as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She knew she was too young to be in love but her heart hurt like a thousand tons just fell on her.

It hurt like someone was shooting arrows at her.

She could barely reply, but she managed to croak out a normal sounding thanks.

Jace pulled away, Clary's eyes showing none of her feelings before. She wore a huge grin like nothing was wrong.

And to Jace, nothing was wrong.

_**~o0o~**_

_Later that evening_

"Oh come on Cherry you had fun on the Ferris wheel I don't understand why I still have to do this?" Jace whined to the cherry like girl dragging him to her apartment.

Clary just laughed and started to run, pulling the blonde with her. "When we get there I hope you know I'm not going with you. And it was you who made us spend the last of our money."

"Yeah I know but I kinda don't want to deal with a pissed off Luke!"

Clary froze_. He said pissed._ Considering their ages pissed was still a curse word.

"Jace did you just curse?" clary slowly turned to the blonde who had too frozen in his tracks.

He wiped emotion off his face, "No."

Clary wagged her finger, "That won't work on me Jace Wayland, now did you or did you not just curse?"

Even though they both knew Jace was in deep, the blonde still fought, "Cherry you aren't my mother, I didn't say piss-" he covered his hand over his mouth.

Clary's eyes widened, "Jace why are you cursing now?! That's what all of the fifth graders do! Can't you wait until next year to curse?!"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Cherry why are you making such a big deal? Its just a little word."

Right when those words left the boys mouth, Clary froze.

She never really liked when people cursed, it reminded her of her father. Every time he hit her he would call her names. He would always say that it was just a little word but it always meant something.

_Clary, where are you, you little bitch?_

That was the last curse word her father had uttered before hitting her for the last time.

Clary unconsciously touched her right cheek, where her father had last hit her.

Clary looked down, "You're right it's just another stupid word. Anyways you don't have to tell Luke about the money I'll do it. I'll uh I'll see you at school."

When Clary went to turn around to walk towards her apartment, Jace's hand caught her wrist.

He pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on the top her still lowered head.

He moved his mouth to her ear; "I'm sorry…" his hand went to her cheek, covering her hand.

Clary nodded slightly, she knew it was stupid that she couldn't stand curse words but she knew she would grow out of it. She was a fourth grader for crying out loud!

She had to get use to it.

"…It's okay…"

Clary turned around to lay her head on the blonde's chest, willing away the thoughts of her imprisoned father.

Jace's arms went around her; slowly he lowered his head to ear, "Keep your window unlocked tonight…"

Clary smiled slightly into the boy's chest. It had become sort of a ritual for the two of them. Every night at 10:30 when both of their parents were asleep (sometimes even Clary herself) Jace would sneak into the emerald-eyed girl's room and they would just talk or just cuddle and say nothing.

"I will. Bye Day." Clary said as she got out of the blonde's arms and smiled quickly before entering her apartment.

_**~o0o~**_

_About 10:30 that night_

_Jace POV_

Jace never knocked when he entered, he knew no one would ever answer. It's not like Clary ever actually locked her balcony doors.

Jace opened the door quietly, not to wake up the sleeping Cherry in the small twin bed.

He tiptoed toward the girl, tonight she looked pretty, the moonlight was shining on her body as she slept, showing her short pajama shorts and long T- shirt.

She started wearing either her brother's old shirts or Jace's shirt, wither way they were both big on her. This night she was wearing one of Jace's Camp Hunter T- shirt that was a little snug on him.

He smiled as he saw her face, even paler in the moonlight but you could still see her freckles. He bent his head down to cheek, kissing it to wake her.

Ever since he kissed her forehead on the Ferris wheel he had an urge to kiss her.

Clary placed her hand on her cheek and squirmed. Jace smiled wider, he leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Cherry, I'm here…"

Her eyes shot open and her wrist shot out into the Blonde's hair, pulling him down to her face as she examined him. Her eyes were huge with fright.

She let go of his hair and sighed, "Day don't scare me like that! I thought you were a murderer or something!"

Jace looked at her, she truly was an idiot sometimes, "Cherry what murderer would come at 10:30 on the fifth floor of an apartment building?"

Cherry flushed in the moonlight, "You never know! There are crazy people in New York!"

Jace rolled his eyes, "Whatever Cherry, hey scoot over will ya, I need room to sit."

Clay obeyed, moving so that the blonde could fit, considering the size of her bed, they were practically smushed up against each other.

It took Clary years to control her blush. Every time they would be smushed Jace would always put his arm around the girl and pull her into his lap as they cuddled. Sometimes they just laid next to each other.

Today was different though. Instead of laying next to each other, Jace moved to his side and pulled Clary against him. She froze.

They had never been like this. Her mind began to race; he kissed her forehead on the Ferris wheel and kissed her cheek. Now they were taking cuddling to a whole new level.

Jace closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into her neck, he sighed, "Why are you so still Clare bear mooooove!"

Clary laughed as she moved to face Jace, she was lucky his eyes were still closed so he couldn't see her raging blush.

She slowly moved in burying her head into his chest and put one arm around his waist.

Jace moved his head back to her neck. He hummed. "Hey Cherry?"

"Mmm…"

"Do you think I can sleep over tonight? I'm… really tired… I promise I'll leave before anyone wakes up…"

Clary started to feel drowsy as she reached for the blanket and pulled it over them, "I… don't …m-mind…"

The two children fell asleep together in each other's arms, both feeling insanely sleepy and insanely happy.


	3. Clary and Jace

**Hey you guys! So I'm writing this chapter to you guys earlier that usual for two reasons. One, I was overwhelmed by the reviews you guys sent! I was literally crying when I read the reviews ;-;**

**The second reason is because the story is almost here and it's definitely near! **

**The prologues are almost done you guys! **

**This is the 3****rd**** prologue so I hope you guys enjoy!**

_**~o0o~**_

_Clary & Jace both 13_

_Clary POV_

"… So I can't come over tonight! I'm sorry Clary! We can always do it next week!"

Clary was thankful that Jace couldn't see her face. She'd been hearing that a lot from Jace.

Lately Jace had been ditching her for his many girlfriends. They changed every two weeks.

All Clary could say about the girls were, was that they were total bitches.

The most recent one was Emma Carstairs. She wasn't exactly mean to Clary; it was more like she had given her a warning.

A warning that was filled with jealousy. After the little talk the two girls had, Clary ran into Julian blackthorn, Emma's best friend.

They didn't say anything just stared at each other, their emotions mirrored.

Pain, hurt, jealousy, and helplessness.

They feared that they would loose their best friends. And they both knew of their feelings towards their best friends.

"_I'm sorry Clary!"_

_Clary._

Jace had stopped calling her Cherry when they were in 5th grade. He said that it was unnecessary and childish, Clary agreed but it hurt so much that he would call her by her nickname.

She wasn't even aloud to call him Day anymore.

He had said that it was stupid and that it got annoying, obviously hurt by this Clary didn't say anything about it.

She silently cried inside because the boy that was her best friend, was changing.

Clary put down the phone and walked over to the fridge. She had a routine of getting ice cream and seaweed every time Jace said he wasn't going to come over.

As they grew Jace had gotten more attractive while Clary had gotten more unattractive. She had gotten a bit chubbier to the point where she was over weight by 10 pounds, her hair had frizzed out, and she got glasses and braces.

Jace had gotten softer, silkier hair and taller, leaner and more muscular.

Sighing, Clary had gotten her ice cream and seaweed and sat on the floor in front of her sketchbook and radio.

She turned on her favorite station, the rock station. Not rock like typical mainstream rock, not old rock. Metal rock. Screamo as others would call it.

Jace absolutely despised the music and Clary knew It. But she couldn't help listen to it. All the songs mirrored her feelings.

The lyrics screamed out at her.

Where is the inspiration I need?

How could I hate this? I use to crave this!

I tell my stories as a form of release! I need them just as much as they

Need me!

She smiled.

It was true; all of her paintings were her stories. She had tons of beautiful works of art in her room filled with all of her feelings.

The red head looked down at her sketch book, she slowly picked up her pencil and started a new drawing her mind going on autopilot as her hands worked on the paper.

The song switched, it was one of her favorite bands, Pierce the Veil.

My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me.

She laughed, _it's truly funny how the world worked, one minute you're happy as hell and the next happiness is hell…_

Her hands stopped moving she looked down.

She had drawn herself with Jace, holding hands. Except Jace wasn't looking at her like clary was looking at him. He was looking at a girl nearby.

The picture hurt.

But it was beautiful. All of her pain turned to beauty in her drawings.

Her phone rang, pew pew pew pew.

Clary laughed, it was Jace's ringtone.

She picked up almost immediately, "Hello?"

"Hey Clary, listen can you do me a favor?" Clary froze the voice on the other line was not Jace. It was Emma.

"What do you need Emma?" Clary asked trying not to be too rude.

"Stay away from Jace. He's my boyfriend not yours. I don't care what you are to him, but I know how you feel about him. So stay away from him, got flame bitch?"

Clary was never one to curse unless her feelings were very strong, and at the moment she didn't care, "Okay listen up you little bitch, I don't care who you are but I sure as hell know I'm not going to listen to some blonde that thinks they can steal away my best friend. Oh and you don't know shit about my feelings because if you did you would know I don't like Jace like that, don't bother threatening me again."

Clary hung up the phone, not bothering to hear the angry blonde's reply. The girl looked up at her clock, 10:30.

She yawned as she sent Luke a text saying that he had to use his keys to open the door.

He replied and said okay goodnight.

Clary stumbled to her bed and plopped asleep.

_**~o0o~**_

_Jace POV_

To say that Jace was mad would be an understatement. He was pissed.

_Who does she think she is telling my girlfriend she's a bitch and threatening her?_

Jace climbed over his balcony to the next one over. He opened the doors to the red head's room and shook her awake.

Her eyes immediately opened with fright.

"Relax red it's just me."

Clary sat up and put her glasses on to look at the blonde.

"Jace what the hell are you doing were you trying to make me piss my pants?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?! You called my girlfriend a bitch and threatened to kill her! I don't care who you are but you can't just threaten my girlfr-"

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Jace looked into green eyes with so much fury that he could hardly restrain himself not to burst.

"Emma told me you called her and told her that she was a bitch and that you threatened to kill her because she was stealing me away from y-"

"I never said anything like that! Sure I called her a bitch but you have the story wrong! She called me and threatened me and called me the bitch and-"

"Save the bullshit _Clarissa._ I'm not stupid I know a liar and a bitch when I see one."

Clary's eyes watered at his words, he could almost believe she was telling the truth. But he wasn't backing down.

"Jace you're going to believe her over me? You're best friend?" her voice cracked with every word.

"Of course I am! She isn't a liar!"

"Oh and I am! You should know me better than this! I didn't threaten her! She thre-"

"I SAID SAVE THE BULLSHIT. I don't want to see you ever again, don't talk to me again you little bitch."

Clary's eyes hardened, she touched her cheek.

Jace realized what he just said, his eyes softened and he was filled with guilt, "Clary I didn't mean it like th-"

"… Get out…"

"Clary just let me ex-"

"… I think you've proved your point Jonathon now get out… if you're so sure I'm a liar and a bitch just confront Emma about it."

"Fine. You know what, just stay out of my life."

With those last words Jace walked out slamming the doors loudly.

_**~o0o~**_

_Next day _

"Fine it's true, she did call me a bitch but she never threatened me, I just wanted you to stay with me Jace! Please don't leave!"

Already Jace was walking away walking towards his apartment building to go apologize to Clary. It was about 9:30 so she should be awake.

_I'm such an idiot; I can't believe I called Clary a bitch…_

He neared the apartment building and ran up the stairs; the elevator always took a while to come down.

He ran into his apartment building and towards his room to cross into the girl's balcony.

The curtains were closed, which was unusual for Clary.

Turned the knobs on the doors only to find them locked. _Clary never locks her doors what the hell is this?_

He ran out of his apartment to the next one, going the old fashioned way and into the front door. As he neared the door he finally took notice of the red note.

_To the friends of Luke Garroway and Clarissa Fray, they have moved into another place, but still own this one, they apologize to the friends that they couldn't say goodbye about their sudden move._

"No fucking way, this can't be happening…" He burst open the door to find an empty living room.

"No no no no NO!"

Jace ran into what use to be Clary's room also finding it empty.

"Shit!"

Jace fell to the floor holding his head in his hands. _I can't believe she just left without a word…_

"Clary… come back to me…"


	4. Flames ignite

**Hey you guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been getting a lot of ideas for new Clace stories (be on the look out ;)) and school started so I'm busy. I've already posted a new one shot for Clace If you wanna see it it's called I thought you'd never ask.**

**So this is the last prologue chapter and then we get started on the actual story! Are you guys excited because I'm excited!**

**Oh another thing I have an announcement to make. We have hit over 50 reviews! And 100 follows! I honestly don't even know how to thank you guys! **

**Okai now into the story…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS ****… it's depressing really…**

_**~o0o~**_

_Both are 15 _

"Now Clary remember the talk we had about not going out with the douche boys and go for the nerds? Us nerds need to have some recognition. Oh and don't ever become a cheerleader, I think Isabelle will be proud of you dressing like a skank but I will not, remember what papa Simon has told you, got it?" Simon lectured Clary jokingly but every word was laced with hurt that she was leaving.

Clary had moved across the street from Simon and next door to the Lightwoods 2 years ago when she came to California.

_**Beginning flash back **_

"_Luke! Can I get help with my canvases please?" Clary was struggling with her most prized possessions._

"_Sorry Clare bear I've got the totally important box full of taxes and bills." That was Luke's reply but all Clary heard was, sorry Clary suffer in silence._

_She groaned in pain as one of the canvases fell on her foot and the other fell to the street floor, "Shi- crap."_

_She was about to bend down and pick it up but then she saw a male's hands grab down and pick up the paint-splattered canvas, Clary smiled as she looked up. Her emerald eyes met doe brown ones. _

_Well not really. More like her eyes had reached a band shirt that said Millennium Lint. The small red head tilted her head up, now meeting brown eyes with a small blush right under them. Almost immediately the mysterious male turned away bringing a hand to cover his face. _

_Clary smiled, "Thanks strange male." She grinned teasingly._

_The brown eyed boy turned back frowning, "Strange?"_

"_Oh so he talks! Hi, I'm Clary I just moved here." She stuck out her hand. _

_The boy looked at the hand shocked and took it, "Um hi I'm Simon. I live across from you." _

_Clary grinned, "That's great so I'm not the only teen in the neighborhood."_

_Simon smiled, "Nope you're not next door to you 3 more kids are there. Isabelle, Alec, and Max."_

"_That's great to know. Um so yeah thanks for helping me with my oh so precious art."_

_Simon looked down at their still intertwined hands and blushed madly as he took his hand away, Clary laughed, "I don't think I've ever had that affect on a boy before." She grinned. _

_The boy looked down at the girl, "Well you're in Los Angeles, City of Angels, I think you'll be getting a lot of recognition like that."_

_Now it was Clary's turn to blush. _

_**End flash back **_

Clary looked up, her eyes watering, into the brown eyes of her best friend for 2 years.

"I'm gonna miss you Si. I really am just…Take care of Isabelle and Max for me…" Clary ducked her head down attempting to hide her tears from her best friend.

He smiled sadly as he wiped away the lone tear that cascaded down her cheek.

"Clare bear you know I will… Clary look at me." He slowly lifted the girl's face, her emerald eyes met his brown ones, "I'll miss you, and don't forget that."

Clary smiled through her tears, "I'll miss you too, just promise me you'll come visit."

"Clare bear I'll do more than visit, I'll most likely move into you're house in the matter of 7 days."

She laughed shakily, "I wouldn't mind. What will I ever do without you Si? I'll have no one to talk about Anime and manga with, I'll have no one to yell at me because I have an unnatural obsession with potatoes."

Simon smiled, "Well you know if you call I'll happily yell at you for your obsession with those little demonic assholes."

"Flight 138 for Manhattan, New York last call for departure."

"I guess you have to go now huh…" Simon said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll call you right when I get off the airplane! I love you Simon." Clary said in a broken sad voice.

"I love you too Clare bear, go, you'll make it hard on me if you stay any longer." Simon said with a small sad smile.

With that Clary tore her eyes off the boy and headed toward her gate.

It wasn't that Clary exactly didn't want to go to Manhattan, because she did, but she just dreaded seeing the beautiful Day there.

_**~o0o~**_

"Like seriously just because I sit next to you does not mean you get to fall asleep and drool on my shoulder like your own personal human sized pillow." Clary ranted into the iPhone.

"Well can you really blame her it's a 6 hour flight, she was bound to fall asleep on someone, it was either you that smells like strawberries and is small enough to be a pillow, or the fluffy guy next to her that smells like onion." Replied Simon.

Clary laughed, "Do I really smell like strawberries?" the red head frowned and sniffed her arm. Her eyes widened_, mmm that's weird_.

"Simon how haven't you told me that I smell like a gigantic strawberry?"

He laughed, "Clary your hair should have said it. Any ways I have to go my mom is texting me, I miss you!"

Clary smiled, "I miss you too, we'll talk later! Bye Si!"

She hung up the phone, walking to the subway making way to her apartment. She wasn't completely sure she wanted to live there.

She wasn't completely sure that the blonde angel had moved or not. She tried contacting him over the years but he never responded to her numerous calls and letters. Of course it hurt her but she wouldn't dare tell Simon or Isabelle.

She stepped into the subway quickly finding a seat; it was going to be a long ride. She put in her headphones and on amped up her music.

_A heart made of stone, _

_Callous and bone,_

_Fracture and tear it out,_

_To let it go. _

She smiled; music had always spoken to her. Except country. She hated country.

All rock music spoke to her, metal, hard rock, soft rock, or old rock. She loved it all.

But her favorite was metalcore, not entirely metal not entirely soft rock.

She turned it up and let sleep over come her jet lagged body.

_**~o0o~**_

_A week later. _

_Log 365_

_ One week back home and still haven't seen the blonde devil,_

_Most likely I'll see him at school. Hopefully he'll still be my friend after what happened two years ago. Gotta go log, alarm number 9 will not shut the fuck up. _

_Clary. _

The red head sighed as she closed her moleskin log journal. She had been a bit nervous about school. She was both excited and nervous, she highly doubted those tow words went together.

She checked her phone, 5:40 am. She groaned.

_I hate high school, I hate high school, I hate high school. _

She slowly pulled her self out of bed and into her bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and went on to her morning shower, letting the scented soaps hit her still tired body.

Once she was finished she quickly rinsed her face with acne wash and brushed her teeth, immediately putting in her invisaline.

She looked in the mirror only to find I blurry and laughed _contacts always forget the contacts…_

She put in her contacts now being able to see and look in the mirror. Though she was still in pajamas and her hair was a mess she admired herself.

Over the years puberty took a toll on the 15-year-old girl's body.

All of her baby fat went away, her hips started going out, her waist growing smaller and her breasts became bigger (up to a size B which was a huge accomplishment for Clary.)

She went off to her closet, taking a pair of black skinny jeans and a red and blue Band shirt for Millennium Lint, Simon's band. Then she took out her Simon sweater, which was pretty much a sweater of Simons she took. It was over sized on her but she liked it.

She left the room, with her vans and socks on, and headed to the kitchen.

_Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, _was her mantra in the morning. Clary couldn't operate near humans without coffee, unless you were fluent in grunts and groans.

She headed straight for the coffee maker just to see a coffee cup full of her sour dark coffee with a little note on it.

_Clary, _

_Sorry had to get to work early, _

_Enjoy coffee! And school. Just don't kill anyone._

_Love you, see you later, Luke._

She smiled slightly as she picked up her still warm black coffee. Luke had been practically her father since her father had gone to jail, always taking care of her and wiping away her tears when Jace wasn't there. As far as Clary knew, Luke was her mother's best friend since high school and was devastated when Her mother died and mourned with Clary. He was the only one who understood her pain.

She sighed and transferred her coffee into a water bottle and headed out to school.

_Let the hell begin. _

_**~o0o~**_

_Ending 4__th__ period _

_**Ding ding!**_

Clary sighed out of relief that class was over and packed with lighting speed only and artist could have. She zoomed out of her seat from the corner of the room and ran out the door towards 5th period, lunch.

Her day was going great so far, except for the part of having to introduce herself every period looking at all the familiar faces that hardly remembered her. Though she was happy she saw old friends, she was sad she hadn't gotten to see her blonde angel yet. She had hurriedly looked when she walked through the front doors in the morning but alas the blonde bitch was nowhere to be found.

She was walking past the janitor's supply room until suddenly a strong hand pulled her in, grabbing her sweater. She gasped in shock as she heard the lock of a janitor door.

She saw a quick outline of a curly haired tall strong man. He quickly pushed her up on the wall and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to come Kaelie? I thought you almost ditched me and our hot… steamy… make out sessions…" the mysterious man leaned his face into Clary's neck, slowly nibbling and pulling at the porcelain skin, the teeth slowly grazing the skin at her pulse making it jump erratically.

She gasped in pleasure as she pushed the unknown man away and hurriedly pulled the light switch. Clary looked down almost immediately hiding her tomato bright blush with her hair as a veil.

"Oh fucking- you aren't Kaelie are you? How about you now tell Kaelie about this and I'll give you much more than what you just experienced."

Clary froze_. No. no this cannot be him_. She slowly lifted her head to the unknown male.

Her luminous green eyes met bright butterscotch golden ones. Her breath caught, "…Jace…?"

The blonde raised his eyebrow, his face holding a confused but surprisingly blank face as he looked at the girl, "Yeah that's me Sex god extraordinaire. What about it shorty?"

Tears pricked her eyes _does he not remember me?_ "Jace… Don't you remember me…?"

Jace stared at her long and hard as if he was analyzing her, "Nope I know a lot of red heads and sorry Shorty but you ain't one of them."

"…It's me…Clary… don't you remember?" her eyes pleading the boy to remember. _He can't be serious; it has to be a joke I-it has to be!_

A look past through Jace's eyes, making them darker but only for a second replaced with a look Clary had never seen before, "Oh right the lying bitch! How's it been? Life going good for you? Turned into a slut recently? No? Yes? Oh please tell me I'm dying to know."

Clary winced at his reply, "Jace why are you being so mean…?"

His voice boomed with laughter, "What the hell are you talking about ginger I've always been like this, remember last time we talked I was like this too. Anyways like I asked, turned into a slut recently? I could use a good fuck and you've uh you've certainly filled out…" his voice trailed seductively as he raked his eyes over her body.

Clary was taken aback, "What the hell are you talking about a good fuck? You should know me better than this. God since when have you turned into such an asshole? Here I am trying to fucking talk to you like a civilized person and you're practically asking to be your personal bitch."

Jace just looked at the girl with amused eyes, he smirked, "So is that a yes or a no?"

Clary's eyes filled with flames, "it's a no you fucking asshole." Clary gave Jace a look that could kill and turned away half way out the door until Jace called, "You know you love me baby!"

Clary not so discreetly gave him the finger and shut the door.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys so I know I haven't been frequently updating and I'm truly sorry for that but my stupid piece of shit I used to call my flash drive erased ALL of my progress on this story and all of my other plans and stories including one very dear to me that just left. Until I get it all sorted out again I can't grantee that a new chapter will be long. Or very descriptive and I'm sorry. **

**Don't hate me just please wait I'm literally in tears writing this. **

**- PandaPotato (me) **


	6. UPDATE AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

UPDATE!

**HEY GUYS SO A QUICK UPDATE, I'M TAKING MAJORLY GOOD ADVIDE AND DELETING THE 5****TH**** CHAPTER AND STARTING KINDA FROM SCRATCH. I CAN PROMISE YOU THE STORY WILL BE BETTER :D **

**SO YEAH, I'LL BE BACK AND HAPPIER THAN EVER I JUST HAVE TO MAKE A NEW OUTLINE AND THIS STORY WILL BE BACK ON TRACH :D **

**-PandaPotato_CTE**


End file.
